The Assassin
by TheRabidZombie
Summary: Errr.. yeah. Well, this is my first story and it's not really a fanfic... more like a story that was inspired by Assassin's Creed I guess...
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Colin!" I heard someone yell as they ran towards me. I was perched on a roof, scanning the ground for guards. "Shhhh," I whispered, "They're still looking." "Oh, sorry." the man said a little more quietly. "But, I have a job for you." I looked up at him. "What is it?" "I need you to get this guy." He said, holding up a poster. I scanned it quickly, then glared up at the man. "And why should I do this for you?" He reached into his pocket. "This." He said, holding out a large bag of gold. I was sure it was a trap, but accepted anyway. As I walked towards the target's location, I heard him whisper, "Target is approaching your location, mission successful." I assumed it was nothing, but still stayed out of sight, until i was directly behind the target. I jumped down quietly, and, about to deliver to killing strike, felt a sudden pain in my stomach. I look down, and see he's injected me with... something. I look back up, and, next thing I knew, I was curled up in a ball on the ground, surrounded by guards, and couldn't move. How embarrassing. The most skilled assassin, brought down by a meekly injection. 'What was in that thing...?' I wondered, as I slowly lost consciousness, and was dragged away. When I awoke, I was in a cell. All my weapons gone. And it felt like I was being slowly eaten from the inside out. I heard footsteps, I didn't care if it was a guard or not, I was desperate for answers. I tried to yell, but it hurt too much, all I could do was whisper. "Ugh... where am I...?" was all I could make out. I couldn't move much, either. So I just stayed slumped in the corner. The guard walked up to my cell and spoke. "Don't worry, the worst will be over soon." Then he walked away. What did he mean, worst? Am I going to die? This was the first time I really feared for my life. I looked out down the hall, made sure the coast was clear, and tried to open the nearest window. It wouldn't budge. I tried another one. Still nothing. I didn't have the energy or strength To climb to the higher ones, so I gave up for now.

It's been a week. Still wondering why they're keeping me alive. At least I feel stronger now, maybe my body's adapting to the parasite. I climbed up to the top windows. Finally, one opened just enough for me to squeeze through. I fell to the ground outside, sudden pain slashed through my bones. I stood up, stumbling a little. Looked over, and saw guards. Luckily they didn't see me. I creeped over to a nearby ally and decided to spend the night there. A kick in the stomach jolted me awake. It was gentle, but it felt like they kicked me hard with steel boots. I groaned in pain and looked up at them. "Haven't seen you sleep that long since you were just a child."  
I blinked a couple times then I could see his face clearly. "Ahh, Brother. You scared me." He helped me up. "Scared? Nonsense! My brother doesn't fear a thing." I grinned, "Yeah, nothing." He looked at me. "You okay? You don't sound so well. And, where's your sword?" I made up a quick lie. "I... must've dropped it somewhere." His eyes told me he didn't believe a word. "Well, are you okay?" I lied again. "Never better." "Well, then. Wanna race me to the top of that building?" He pointed to a very tall building, which required jumping many poles to climb. My stomach lurched. "O-okay, I'll race ya." "Okay, one three. One, two, THREE!" We both ran towards it, the first few pole jumps weren't that bad. But, when I jumped to the next one, Sudden pain went up from my shins to my skull, I fell, and blood spattered from my mouth as I hit the ground. "Colin!" I heard my Brother yell. I couldn't move. He jumped down right next to me, I was shaking, I couldn't stop. "S-someone get help!" He yelled. "N-no need... I c-can make it..." Was all I could say. "It's the Assassin!" A woman yelled, pointing at me. I felt her stop up to me, and gave me a good kick. "You murderer! You killed my husband!" I spurted out more blood and curled into a ball. She kicked me again, more blood. "That's it!" My Brother yelled, and gave her a nice smack. "Don't hurt my brother!" She backed away. "Y-you hit me..." She stammered, then started to cry, just as a docter showed up. Thank God. "What seems to be the problem?" He asked, then saw me. "I see.." He checked for injuries, then, finding nothing, he stood and looked at my Brother. "I'm sorry, there's nothing I can do. You need help from a doctor in a city." A city? We could never afford that, ever since Dad was killed. "But a city is too far away! He might be dead by then." he argued. "Well, then I guess all you can do is watch and see." The Docter replied, walking away. My brother sighed, and picked me up, set me down in his home, and sat down next to me. Atleast I'd stopped shaking. I started to get up, and nearly fell. "Whoa whoa whoa, calm down, there. You need rest." He said, forcing me to lay down again. "But... there's this guy I-I still have to..." I stammered. "That can wait." He said. "B-but..." "No buts. You need rest." He said, then walked out of the room. I uncovered my hidden blades. At least they weren't taken. I put them away, and stood up. I watched the door as I opened a window and sneaked out. I went around the building, and sneaked into the closest window to my brother, who was carrying food to the room I was in. As I wrapped my arm around his mouth, he dropped the plate, and it shattered. I left the window open, and the guards heard. "I'm sorry, Brother." I whispered as I stabbed my hidden blade into his back, and lied him down quietly. The guards were banging at the door now, demanding the door be opened at once. I jumped out the window and ran. The guards broke down the door and saw my Brother's body over the shattered plate. "He's been here." Was all I heard them say, before I was outside earshot.

What have I done... I've turned into a monster. I seemed to kill everyone I touched. I couldn't control myself. The urge to make everything bleed was too strong. Was the Parasite messing with my head, my actions now? What am I? How am I alive? All these questions running through my head. But the most important one was: Will I ever be forgiven for what I've done? I shouldn't get near my mother, I might kill her too. But I need answers. From someone I can trust. My sister was a no-go. She won't tell me anything, ever since she saw me killing the most respected man in the town. The only one left. I walked to her house, now that the Parasite wasn't effecting my bones anymore, I now had control of my body. I didn't feel the need to kill everyone now. I knocked on her door. She answered it. "Oh, Colin. I haven't seen you in years. Please, come in." I walked in. "So, what was it you wanted?" She asked. "Answers. I need to know just exactly whats going on with me." She looked at me. "What do you--" "Aghhh!" I fell onto my knees, head feeling like it's about to explode. "What's wrong? You need help!" She said, starting to run towards me. "D-don't come closer!" I said. The closer she got, the worse the pain did. My yells of pain turned into growls, I looked up at her. I needed to erase what hurt me. I took out my hidden blades and was about to lunge at her. "N-no... you can't!" I yelled, realizing what I was doing. I coughed up blood, and my head was pulsing. 'If you resist, I'll only make it worse.' I started to give in again, then I lunged at her. She didn't know anything anyway. I tried to stab the blade into her chin, but she grabbed my wrist. This thing didn't know how to fight. 'Let me take over, I'll finish her.' 'All right. But if you're lying, you won't make it through the night, nor will your mother.' I felt control again, then pushed my blade more towards her face. Just inches away... But then she grabbed a nearby sword. I knew she wouldn't hurt me, she couldn't. Not when she thought I wasn't in control. I growled more, pushing my blade closer. What would I lose from killing her? Besides, it would mean I'm alive. I snarled as tears fell from her eyes. I peirced her skin, hen er blood driped onto my hand. It burned. The Parasite's scream came through my mouth and I stumbled off her, The Parasite kept screaming, it was so high pitched that any normal human within earshot would be killed. I was on my hands and knees, and, as it screamed, as my hand burned, I was in control again. This was unacceptable. How could she hurt me -- us, like this. I lunged at the sword in her hands and grabbed it from her. I jumped to the other side of the room and put the sword away. I lunged at her again, getting the blade into her arm this time. More blood. I growled again and yelled, "You HURT us!" in a voice that I couldn't exactly call my own. I stabbed at her again, this time getting her throat. Success. As I pulled the blade out, she fell to the ground. I smiled, proud. Then I realized what I'd just done. 'Get it away!' It said, referring to Mother's blood. 'All right.' I walked out the door, then ran to the river. I pulled off a peice of cloth from my sleeve, wet it, then cleaned the blood off my arm with it. 'T-thank you...' She said. At least, I assumed it was a she. Sure sounded like it. The pain was gone. I stood up, and looked into the streets. No guards. I climbed up to the rooftops. 'Hey, do you have a name?' 'No, but I'd like one.' 'Well, let's call you Para.' 'I like it... what's your name?' 'Colin.' I looked over, and saw my Sister's house. I jumped down next to the door and knocked. I had my blades ready, and the sword, just in case. "What do you want, Colin?" She said as she opened the door. "I'll tell you inside." "Fine. But make it quick." I walked in, and closed the door behind me. "I need help." "With what?" "With this." I showed her where Para was, and she looked shocked. "W-what IS it?!" I growled. "Can you get it out or not?! You ARE a city docter, aren't you?!" "I-I guess... it'll hurt, though." "I don't care. Just get it out."  
"Sit down." I sat, and she examined Para. 'W-what are you doing?! Are you going to get me killed?!' "Here comes the worst part." She pulled out a blade, and started to separate my skin from the parasite. When she got it out, She stitched the injury closed. Para screamed, 'You'll regret this!' then formed into the shape of a human. She grabbed me by my throat, and my sister just watched in horror. I struggled. "I-I was trying to help you...! You said you wanted to be like me, didn't you?!" "I-I did... yeah..." She put me down. When I looked up, I saw my sister about to hit Para with a hammer. "Para, look out!" I shoved her to the side and took the blow instead. "C-Colin!" Para yelled as I fell to the floor.

I awoke to see Para's face. "You're awake! Can you get up?" I sat up. "I'm fine. Where is my sister? She tried to kill you." "I took care of her. Come on, get up. We need to get you out of here." I got up, and followed her out. "We need to get out of town. Guards are combing this area for me." "Where to?" I shrugged. "How about my Uncle's place?" "Oh, okay."


	2. Chapter 2

We were running, not caring if any guards saw me and started chasing. We just had to get to my Uncle's town, then we could lose them. Then Para looked at me. "About what happened... I'm sorry and, why did you take the blow for me?" That question tugged at my stomach. I didn't know how to answer. "I-I don't know, I guess I felt I had to protect you..." She gave me a look then nodded. When we got to the town, we slowed to a walk. She glared at almost everyone. I smiled at her. "Don't worry, no one here will hurt us." She looked at me. "I hope you're right.." We reached his house, I knocked, and he opened the door. "Well, if it isn't Colin. Come on in, boy." We walked in. "Oh, and who's this?" He asked, looking at Para. "She your new girlfriend?" I blushed a bit, then spoke. "N-no! She's just a friend!" He saw me blush and started to walk away. "Whatever you say." We both glared. "What? Don't have a sense of humor?" He laughed. He'd always been the Joker in the family. But Para was having none of it. "Okay, where's my room?" She said. "Huh?" I looked at Uncle Jake. "Sorry Uncle, but, we need to stay here for a while, just until I can get out of the state." "Oh, that's fine. You can stay as long as you want. I'll show you to your rooms tonight." Para nodded. Hours passed, and it got dark. We were showed to our rooms. I fell asleep, then the dreams came. No, they weren't dreams, they were nightmares. (Para was screaming, I couldn't help her. My brother and Jake were holding me back, while she was being attacked. I knew it wasn't true, because if it was, she'd have killed them by now. But it seemed so real. "Para!" I screamed as I tried to get free, to help her. Then she fell silent, as her lifeless body fell to the ground. "Para..." I said, then I was no longer being held back. I collapsed to the ground, no longer able to move. Then, it all faded away.) I awoke to hear her voice. I sat up, and looked at her. "Are you okay? You were screaming and kicking in your sleep..." She asked. "I guess it was just a bad dream, everyone gets those..." Then she walked out of the room. I sighed and tried to get back to sleep. I heard Para yelling again, but I thought it was just a coming nightmare again. I awoke the next morning, and immediatly went to check on Para. She wasn't in her room, so I guessed she was already awake. I walked downstairs, and Jake wasn't there, either. Where were they? I checked the entire house. Empty. Maybe they left, and would be back soon. So I decided to wait.

It's been two days. They're not back. I threw open the door and ran outside. I looked for a sign of Para. Anything. I found a bit of her hair. Then, I started to find blood. I followed the trail. It went into the Forbidden Forest, which no human has ever come out alive. Wolves, bears, and some people even say Demons live in those woods. But I didn't care. I just wanted Para back. And I'd kill anyone or anything for that. I've already killed my brother and mother to keep Para with me. Why would I stop now? I followed the trail quickly, being careful not to set off any traps. If there were any. Then, I came across an open field. I hoped I was going the right way and went straight through it. Suddenly, I was fwacked across the feild, and landed on my stomach. I turns over, then looked up. It was a bear. But much bigger than any bear I've ever seen. It roared and started walking towards me. I took out my mother's sword, and raised it at the creature. It got close, then raised up on it's hind legs, and I tried to get up and run. It slammed it's paws onto my leg, and I yelled in pain. I turned around and swung the sword at it. The bear backed off, the sword missing, but frightening him. I had some time to stand up and limp away as fast as I could, but he knocked me down again. 'Colin..' I heard Para's voice. 'Run.. you're no match for what lurks in this forest.. turn back..' 'W-what?? No! I must get you back!' The bear was coming closer. 'I'm sorry Colin, I can't talk any longer..' The bear wrapped his teeth around my hand and pulled. I stabbed the roof of his mouth with my hidden blade. He let go, then roared in pain and stumbled back. I got up quickly and limped deeper into the forest, following the blood trail. I didn't care what I had to face, I was going to get Para back. I came across a lone hut. The blood trail didn't lead into there, but I went in anyway. 'Colin? Colin is that you?! I told you to turn back!' 'Para? Where are you?' 'In the attic... it's small and dark up here... but you must run! He's coming!' 'Never.' I found a way into the attic, and there she was. Bound and gagged. I limped to her and took it out of her mouth. "What happened to your leg? Are you okay?" "I'm fine, I'm just worried if you're okay." I said as I untied her. Then I held her in my arms. "I thought I'd lost you forever.." She looked at me. "I love you, Para.." I whispered. Then tears ran down her face. "Y-you can't..! I'm not human like you! I-I'm a monster!" I smiled at her. "And that's one of your amazing qualities." "Now, isn't that touching?" I looked up and saw Jake. "U-uncle?!" He laughed, not his normal laugh. A dark and betraying one. "Why?  
Why Para?" I drew out my sword. "I will kill you." He laughed again. "You think you will?" "I don't think. I know." I lunged at him, then pulled out the shot, which was filled with a purple liquid. He attempted to throw me aside, but I got it into the side of his neck, then injected it. He threw me off, then took the shot out. I hit the floor, and he smiled at me. "You think that'll kill me? A little shot? Well, you're wro..." He fell to the floor, unconcous, but breathing. "Let's get outta here." I said, then grabbed Para's arm and lead her out. "What about your leg?" I stepped over a trap. "That can wait." We got to the clearing, with a motionless body of the bear on the side of it. Para stared, but I pulled her across the clearing, and out of the woods. We were in the town, and I rolled my eyes as Para dragged me to the Doctor. He looked at me. "Ah, feeling better, Colin?" Then he looked at my leg, then frowned. "I see." He gave me some medicine for pain, then brought me into the small hut. "It's not broken, just a little wounded." He cleaned and bandaged the injuries on my leg, then cleaned the scratches on my face. "What were you doing, wrestling a bear?" Para and I exchanged looks. He led us out of the hut. "Just don't do any crazy stuff out there, kid. It'll heal up fine." We nodded and walked out.

"So.. where are we staying tonight?" Para asked, getting tired. I shrugged. "Wherever we can." 


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up in a back alley, and looked around for Para. She was there, thankfully, but still asleep. I looked at the sky. Still dark. I decided to go for a short walk, even though I wouldn't like leaving Para behind. As I started to walk away, I heard her voice. And where do you think you're going? Abandoning me again? I turned around, and she was sitting up. I wasn't... I-I was just... Oh, calm down. She laughed. I'm only kidding. Go ahead, I'll be fine. A-all right... but take this, just in case... I gave her the sword, then walked away. I walked down the streets, and, as I thought, only one or two civilians were roaming the streets. I walked out of town, just for a while, I'd be back. After a long walk, I headed back to Para.

But, as I got closer to her, something felt strange. Like it wasn't her. I rounded the corner into the alley and she was just sitting there, head down with hair covering her eyes. The sword was in her hand, and she was squeezing the handle tightly. Her hand was shaking. I approached her slowly, then crouched in front of her. Are you okay? I asked, lifting her chin. Tears were rolling down her cheeks, and she screamed. G-get away! Or I-I'll hurt you! It sounded more like a warning than a threat. She shoved me back. I hit the ground, then she pinned me. I grabbed her wrist as she put to sword up to my face. C-Colin... She whimpered. H-help...

Just then, she grabbed me by my hoodie, and carried me as she climbed to the top of the building. It was tall, and she left the sword behind. When we reached the roof, she threw me down and glared at me. That face was not Para's. This was not Para. She'd never do this to me. I started shaking, what will she do next? She crouched in front of me. Where are you hiding it. It was more of a demand than a question. Hiding what? Playing this game, I see. She stood up, and turned around. She knew I wouldn't fight her. This isn't a game. What are you talking about? I didn't dare to even sit up. She whipped around and put a dagger to my throat. You KNOW what I'm talking about! She hissed. What do you mean by 'it'? I asked calmly, but heart thumping. She put the dagger away. I'll just find it myself. She lifted me up and just simply tossed me off the roof. The last thing I saw before hitting the ground was her running off. Then it all went black.

I awoke some time later, God knows how long it's been. There was a crowd around me, yet again. I expected either another wife to come and kick me or guards to come and shoot me. But no one did. My vision was blurry, and I couldn't move. 'Where are you, Para...?' I thought, then fell unconscious again. I opened my eyes again, but it was still blurry. My head had cleared more, though. And I knew exactly who it was now. Jake. He was still alive, but I didn't think he'd be after us again. Just then, a guard came and dragged me away, probably thinking I was dead. 


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up in a morgue, maybe the guard dragged me here. There wasn't anyone there, so I got up and half dragged myself out. It was daytime, thank God, so there weren't as many guards on duty. I sneaked by the guards that were near the entrance, then went to the rooftops. I felt the same way I did when I first got injected. That made my mind fill with memories of Para. I'd give anything to see her again. The normal her.

I heard laughter and looked down to see children playing. I frowned, it reminded me of when I was that young. I was so innocent. Now I've just become a cold-blooded murderer. I shook my head and continued along the rooftops, no time for a walk down memory lane. I needed to get to Para. If I delayed any more she could be dead. I ran as fast as my legs could take me, towards where I saw Para run off to. I decided to go to where Jake was last seen, the hut in the forest. As I neared the trees, I remembered my almost-broken leg. The bear. I ran into the woods, came to the clearing, then the memories of Para were too overwhelming, and I collapsed to the ground.

I just lied there, swarmed by memories. I didn't exactly see the point in getting up at the moment, but then I heard Para's voice, "I'm right here.." I turned around, no one. Nothing. 'Keep it together Colin...' I thought to myself. I got up and saw a figure that looked like Para. It giggled and ran off. "Hey, wait!" I yelled and ran after. It brought me to the hut, then seemed to disappear at the door. I walked in. 'Is she here...?' I thought. I searched all downstairs then went into the small attic. Nothing. Not even a sign that she's been here. I looked up and saw the figure out the window.

Once again, it giggled and ran off. I jumped out the window after it. It ran deeper into the woods. It seemed to be following the blood trail, but I kept running. Although I knew it was just a figment of my imagination, I still followed. It lead me to a large collapsed structure, then disappeared again. In the middle I saw Para, laying there, in a puddle of her own blood. I ran to and crouched next to her.

I held her in my arms, and she could barely look at me. "Colin..." She whispered. "I-I love you too..." Then she put her hand on my face. "And I always have..." Then she fell limp. "P-Para?" I shook her gently. "Para! Wake up! Para!" I yelled as tears ran down my face. I shook her harder. "Para please! I need you!" I held her tighter, as if I thought that'd keep her soul there. "She's dead, boy." I looked up, to see Jake. "You did this to her..." He grinned. "You bastard! I'll kill you!" I screamed, lunging at him with my hidden blade. He grabbed my wrist. "Wouldn't you like to join her?" He asked, smiling. "I'll never join her by your blade!" I spat at him. He threw me back, and I lunged at him with my sword.

Right through the stomach. I ripped my sword out, then pushed him back onto the ground. I sliced his throat open, to ensure death. I looked over to Para, my robes now covered in blood. I walked to her body, then carried it sadly to the town. Everyone stared and backed off when they saw me. Some of them ran, yet there was no need to. The guards saw my face, the hood now off, and didn't bother me either. I buried her in an area clear of any people walking on the outskirts of town.

~15 Years Later~

"Daddy! Daddy!" Two little girls yelled as they ran towards me happily. I smiled and picked them up. "Hey! You two are gettin' heavy..." I said as I fell backwards playfully. I'd long since given up being an assassin. Ever since Para's death, I decided it wasn't worth it. They laughed and one of them grabbed my arm. "Daddy, will you show us how to use a sword now?" She asked, picking up a wooden sword. "After, but right now I have to go. Who wants to came?" "I do! I do!" They chanted. "You going somewhere? If you are, be back by dinner okay?" A voice from the house called.

"We will." I promised as we walked off. We reached Para's grave and I crouched in front of it. "Daddy, who was that?" The older girl asked. "Just an old friend..." I said as I put a couple orchids on it. But by the way I said that they knew she was something more, then they giggled quietly. I put my hands together and said a prayer, then stood up. "Well, you wanted to know how to use a sword?" They raised there hands. "Me! Me!" I smiled. "Okay, last one home is a rotten egg!" I ran off, but slow enough for them to keep up. "Daddy that's not fair, you're older than us!" They laughed as they ran off after me.

THE END 


End file.
